


An Ever Changing Sky

by greeneggs101



Series: An Ever Changing Sky [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slight Canon-Divergent, family and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: As Sora’s best friend, Riku pretty much knew everything about him, but above all else, he knew these things to be fact: 1) Riku is Sora’s best friend2) Riku is stronger, faster, and wiser than Sora. He is older, after all.3) Sora is definitely most dense person on the islands4) Sora is in love with Kairi (and definitely didn’t realize that Kairi loved him back, see fact #3)5) Sora is an orphan.  Then Riku opened a door, and found that all of his facts were wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up nearly ten years late with coffee and mediocre fanfic* 
> 
> Yeah, so... I got really, really back into Kingdom Hearts again when my brother gave me his PS3 and a copy of KH2.5. And I got inspired to write some fanfic when thinking about Riku meeting Leon and gang for the first time. And my inner Riku/Sora fangirl would not allow that to happen without Sora and Riku being a couple. Then... it kind of became a meet the parents fic. With a side of theorizing and headcannons. 
> 
> I have not played Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance yet (waiting so patiently), so most of this is probably a little canon divergent by now. But, yeah. These are my headcannons and I'm sticking to them.

As Sora’s best friend, Riku pretty much knew everything about him, but above all else, he knew these things to be fact:

 

1) Riku is Sora’s best friend  
2) Riku is stronger, faster, and wiser than Sora. He is older, after all.  
3) Sora is definitely most dense person on the islands  
4) Sora is in love with Kairi (and definitely didn’t realize that Kairi loved him back, see fact #3)  
5) Sora is an orphan. 

 

Then Riku opened a door, and found that all of his facts were wrong. 

 

Facts #1-3 were blown away (along with the islands) shortly after the door was opened. 

 

First Riku thought that Sora had replaced him and Kairi with two new best friends, and, honestly, what had he been thinking? (Answer: he wasn’t.) Then afterwards, Riku thought that Sora must have hated him for everything he had done. Riku wouldn’t want to be friends with such a monster. 

 

Sora was always so much stronger than Riku. In all the ways that mattered. 

 

After the events of the past few years, Riku figured that Sora wasn’t the most dense person on the islands. For a while there, that title definitely fit the silver-haired boy more. But Sora was still pretty dense. Just not as dense.

 

Fact #4 was blown completely out of the water not too long after the door to light opened and they returned home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the islands shortly before sunset, leaving the three friends to watch the view together. They sat in silence, watching the sun go down, and a million stars to light up the sky. 

 

“Do you think the King, Donald and Goofy made it home ok?” Sora asked, his head pillowed in his arms as he gazed up at the sky. 

 

“Of course,” Riku answered, looking out over the horizon. “With the nobodies and heartless threat gone, things should be back to normal.”

 

“What’s normal?” Kairi asked, then giggled. She got up from where she had been lying and stretched. “Are you two ready to go back?”

 

Sora groaned, “I don’t wanna go back to school.”

 

Kairi giggled. “Well too bad. I think summer vacation just started.... I’m not sure how long we were gone...” She stopped smiling and frowned in thought. “I... I didn’t think to mention, but Sora...” She looked at the brunet who was still laying on the sand. “Everyone forgot about you. For a whole year. Even I couldn’t remember you for a long time. I’m-I’m not sure if everyone remembered or not or....”

 

“Oh!” Sora jumped up from the sand. “They probably did. Leon mentioned that everyone remembered me, Donald and Goofy shortly after we woke up in Twilight Town.”

 

Riku also stood up. “Everyone forgot when Namine was trying to put Sora’s memories back in his head,” he stated, wrapping an arm around Sora’s neck and rubbing the aforementioned head hard. “They should remember him by now.”

 

“Not that it would have made much of a difference. Only two people who would care are right here anyway,” Sora stated, smiling benignly and pushing at Riku’s arm. He completely missed the looks Kairi and Riku sent each other. 

 

“I’m sure your aunt would have noticed you skipping school at some point,” Riku stated, holding on to Sora just a bit tighter, though he adjusted his grip so he clutched the shorter boy’s shoulders instead. 

 

“Nah... She works so much...” Sora grinned. “That’s ok though, all I need is right here, on this beach.” 

 

Riku and Kairi smiled at him, moving in for a hug and sandwiching him in the middle. Sora laughed and tried to return it as best he could. 

 

Kairi smiled again and patted Sora affectionately. “Well, either way, I need to go find the spare boat, cause I don’t fancy swimming at night. You two stay here, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Sora waved absently as she ran off. 

 

“You know... you could go help her. I’m fine sitting here,” Riku mumbled. “Might be a good chance to... you know.”

 

“Know what?” Sora tilted his head in question.

 

Riku wondered if he should revise fact #3 to it’s original statement. Sora was really, really dense. “You know... go tell her that you like her.”

 

“But she knows I like her.” Sora tilted his head the other way, looking much like Pluto when the dog was confused.

 

Riku sighed. “I mean... let her know you like, _like_ her.” Riku tried to emphasize, but his cheeks were reddening, noticeable in the pale moonlight.

 

“...uh...” Sora looked up at the sky now, deep in thought. “Oh! You mean, like, _like_ , _like_ her?”

 

“Yeah, Sora,” Riku sighed. “You should go do that. I’ll be fine here.” He turned away and sat back down, resuming his silent vigil of staring into the horizon, where the dark waters of the ocean melted into the dark sky. 

 

He startled when he saw Sora sitting down next to him. He became very, very still when Sora laid his head on Riku’s shoulder. 

 

“Silly Riku,” Sora stated. “I don’t like, _like_ , _like_ Kairi. I love you.”

 

Riku turned to stare at him, mouth opened to voice a question, but the words never came. Instead his mouth was covered by Sora’s own, a gloved hand coming up to rest on his cheek, the other wrapping gently around his own hand. 

 

Riku froze, not sure what to do. Sora broke the kiss before he could fully take it all in. His mouth remained open, and he stared at Sora as if seeing him for the first time. 

 

Sora laughed nervously, taking his hand away from Riku’s cheek and using it to cover his own blushing face. “Wow Riku, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless.”

 

That snapped Riku into responding. “I’m still trying to process...that.”

 

Sora’s face got redder, and he used both hands now try and bury his cheeks. He turned away and refused to look at Riku, so his response was more of a mumble that Riku struggled to hear over the ocean. 

 

“Sora! I can’t hear you! Would you just-” Riku grabbed one of Sora’s wrists and pried it away from the brunet’s face. Pushing and prying, he finally got all of Sora’s face uncovered and saw that it was very nearly the same shade of red as the keyblade master’s valor drive form. Riku didn’t blame him. From the heat on his cheeks, he figured his own face would match. “Now... What did you say?”

 

Sora still avoided looking at him, but at least his words were audible. “I said that I knew Kairi had it wrong... that you didn’t... didn’t like me like that. But she said I had to try when she left to go get the boat so I did and...”

 

Riku took a deep breath... “But I thought... you and Kairi? And the papou fruit...” he trailed off, absolutely sure that he had not misread the signs he saw in his youth.

 

“Well yeah! I mean... Kairi’s my best friend too and I wanted to make sure we never got separated. She already lost her friends at the world she came from, so I didn’t want to lose her either.” Sora finally met his gaze. “Ok and maybe I had a crush on her too. But... that was years ago, when I was a kid! I grew up a bit! I like Kairi! But I love you!” Sora gulped but his eyes remained locked on Riku’s. “Yeah, um... I like, _like_ , _like_ you.”

 

Riku stared back, reading nothing but sincerity in Sora’s eyes. He tried to smirk, and wasn’t sure if he succeeded. “‘Like, like, like’ Sora? What are we, five?”

 

Sora’s face, if it was even possible, got a few shades redder, and he pushed at Riku’s shoulders, though the taller boy barely moved. “Shut up! You started it!” 

 

“And I can finish it!” Riku stated, not really sure what he meant, but it had the effect of making Sora smile, so it didn’t really matter. “And you didn’t grow that much.” He rubbed at Sora’s head again, this time much more fonder than the last. 

 

Sora groaned weakly and shoved Riku’s hand off. “Shut up. Just because you grew to be a giant.”

 

Riku smiled and instead took Sora’s hand, his heart swelling at the thought that now he was allowed to do so. “So.... when did you figure it out?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That you 'like, like, like' me?” He smirked again, this time the familiar expression coming easier, and widening into a grin as Sora growled softly. He rubbed the back of the brunet’s hand with his thumb to let him know he was just teasing. 

 

Sora laid his head back on the taller boy’s shoulder. “I don’t know... probably when I realized that while I wanted to find Kairi, I needed to find you.” His hand squeezed Riku’s. “If I got back here, to the islands, and you weren’t right by my side, I’d have to leave again. Because... being here would be meaningless if you weren’t here too.”

 

Riku rested his cheek on Sora’s head. “Sora...” He squeezed the brunette's hand back.

 

Suddenly Sora lifted his hand from Riku’s shoulder. “Hey! You never said it back!”

 

“Said what back?” 

 

“You know... the thing.” Sora removed his hand from Riku’s and immediately, Riku felt his hand grow so much colder. “The thing!” 

 

“Use your words, Sora.”

 

“Do you like, _like_ , _like_ me too?” Sora looked away again.

 

Riku sighed. Honestly, Sora was really, really dense. But, to be fair, so was he.

 

The taller boy placed his hand gently on the side of Sora’s face, making the brunet look at him. 

 

“Sora, I love, _love_ , _love_ you, too.” Then he covered Sora’s grinning mouth with his own, this time sure of what he was doing. 

 

Sora’s arms, which were bracing him up against the sand, wobbled, then failed entirely as the brunet wrapped his arms around Riku. They tumbled to the sand in an awkward sprawl, but quickly rearranged themselves, resuming kissing with a fervent clash of lips. 

 

Sora’s lips were so soft, and moved eagerly against his own, while the brunette’s hands wandered aimlessly up and down Riku’s back. Riku’s own hands were occupied, one trying to hold himself a bit off of Sora to prevent crushing him, and the other was swiftly moving, first stroking Sora’s cheek and jaw, to cupping the back of his head in an effort to get Sora closer. 

 

Riku had just managed to sneak his tongue into Sora’s mouth, much to Sora’s delighted surprise when a cough came from above them. 

 

Riku reluctantly parted from where his mouth was glued to Sora’s and looked up at Kairi’s blue eyes. 

 

“If you ignore me for a moment longer, I will roll you into the surf,” she threatened, though she smiled widely as she did so.

 

“Aww... five more minutes?!” Sora begged, already trying to pull Riku back towards him. 

 

“Nope!” 

 

Sora groaned, and Riku shifted off of him so they could both get up. The silver haired boy offered his hand, which Sora gratefully took. They didn’t let go, even as they got into the boat. Which made paddling a bit difficult. 

 

They made their way back to the main island mostly in silence.

 

“Ok but Riku, when did you realize you loved me?!” Sora whined. 

 

Kairi groaned as she struggled to paddle by herself while the other two continued to hold hands and paddle. 

 

“I don’t know, Sora, probably forever.” Riku struggled with the oar with one hand, the other still clutched tightly in both of Sora’s. 

 

That quieted Sora for a moment. But just a moment.

 

“How long is forever?”

 

“Oh for goodness sake!” Kairi half yelled. “Sora, Riku’s loved you since the dawn of time probably. Now would you just let go of Riku and start paddling?! I’d like to get there before dawn!” 

 

The boys wisely picked up their oars and rowed properly.

 

Much, much later, Riku wondered about the second part of fact #4, about how Kairi loved Sora too, and cautiously asked the redhead about it. After giving nearly the same reason Sora did about how her feelings when she was a kid had changed over time, Riku also brought up the somewhat solid belief that he had previously held that Sora and Kairi were sort of... destined to be. He didn’t want to be the bad guy that took away Kairi’s knight in shining armor. 

 

Riku suddenly regretted ever giving Kairi her keyblade, as she promptly summoned it to whack him over the head. He also suddenly appreciated neither he nor Sora had gotten around to showing her how to wield it yet, or else he would be hurting a lot worse. 

 

Somewhere between the pain from the bump on his head and the roaring in his ears, he registered Kairi sternly telling him that he belonged with Sora in a way she never would and that if he ever even thought that she needed some sort of ‘knight in shining armor’ then she would get Sora to teach her how to use the keyblade better just for the sole purpose of using it on Riku. 

 

Wisely, Riku never brought up the subject again.

 

In light of these sudden shake ups, Riku had to mentally revise his list of the things he knew as fact about Sora:

 

1) ~~Riku is Sora’s best friend~~ ~~boyfriend~~ best friend and boyfriend  
2) ~~Riku is stronger, faster, and wiser than Sora. He is older, after all.~~ Riku and Sora were equals in strength and speed... and still learning how to be wise.  
3) ~~Sora is definitely most dense person on the islands.~~ He and Sora were both probably the most dense people on the island.  
4) ~~Sora is in love with Kairi (and definitely didn’t realize that Kairi loved him back, see fact #3)~~ Sora is in love with Riku, and Riku loves him back.  
5) Sora is an orphan

 

Despite these sudden, though extremely appreciated, shake ups, Riku found himself glad that at least the last fact was the same as it had always been since they were six. With all of these changes, both welcome and not, Riku was glad that at least some things could remain the same. 

 

Sora’s aunt had the somewhat vague position of being Sora’s guardian, and the person Sora occasionally shared a house with. Not prepared to welcome a child into her home when her brother and sister-in-law died in a tragic boating accident, Sora’s aunt mostly let him raise himself, providing food, shelter, and the occasional help on homework. She and Sora never really... connected... the way parents do. Even Kairi had connected with her foster parents quickly after her unexpected arrival. 

 

When Sora arrived home, friends in tow, after his extended absence, his aunt merely shrugged and let him back in his old room, which she had steadily been turning into another storage room. 

 

Sora just grinned at her and said that it was alright as long as he had a place to sleep still. Riku just glared lightly and pointedly moved a stack of boxes from where they had been laying haphazardly on Sora’s bed. Kairi helped by taking an old washcloth from the bathroom and dusting the furniture pieces. When Riku and Kairi left, (or rather, when Kairi dragged Riku away from kissing Sora goodnight), Sora’s room was more or less put back to how it was. 

 

In direct contrast to Sora’s lukewarm reception, Riku’s mother had clutched to him and refused to let go for some time, long after he had run out of reassurances that he was fine. 

 

But that had been weeks ago. Now school was back in session, and, much to Sora and Riku’s displeasure, they had been held back a few years in order to catch up with the rest of their class. 

 

“It’s not fair. We saved the world, twice. Why is precalculus important after that?!” Sora groaned, as he leaned back against Riku’s chest while studying the accursed math book. 

 

“Well... it’s not exactly like that counted for school credit.”

 

“It totally should! Life experience trumps math problems!” Sora pushed the math book away and leaned further back into Riku’s chest. In response, Riku tightened his grip around the brunette and nuzzled his hair. 

 

Sora sighed in content. “Don’t get me wrong... I’m happy to be home. But... sometimes...”

 

“You wish you were back out there, running from world to world and saving people from nobodies and heartless.” Riku finished, feeling much the same. 

 

It wasn’t that home was boring, but... They had discovered whole worlds outside of their little island, and made friends that they couldn’t see as often, if ever again. Riku often found Sora clutching at his chest, where his heart was, a visible signal that he was thinking of friends far away. Knowing that they were in your heart was one thing, but seeing them was nice too. 

 

“We should go visit them,” Riku thought outloud, a plan only half forming in his head. Since he lost the ability to create the dark portals, they didn’t exactly have any way off the island. 

 

But Sora took the idea and ran with it. “That would be awesome! I can take you to see all the friends i made and show them that I found you! I mean.. I’m sure the King told as many as he could, but...” He covered Riku’s hands in his. “I kind of want to show you off. Is that weird?”

 

Riku laughed and kissed Sora’s cheek. “Yeah... a little. But that’s ok. I want to meet your friends.”

 

Sora nodded and turned his head to gently brush Riku’s lips with his own. “Then it’s settled. As soon as we figure out how, we’ll visit everyone.”

 

Riku nodded. “Though maybe not with a raft. I don’t think we’d have made it that far.”

 

Sora chuckled. “You know... that raft was your idea.”

 

“And at the time, it was an excellent idea,” Riku reached around Sora to pick up the math textbook again. “It’s only in retrospect that the very definite possibility of us drowning or starving because we only brought two coconuts with us became apparent.”

 

“Hmmm...” Sora became quiet, almost too quiet, and when Riku looked down, he was unsurprised to find the brunet fast asleep. 

 

Riku chuckled and kissed spiky mass of hair in front of him. “Sweet dreams, Sora.” He then proceeded to study from the textbook, knowing that he’d have to explain it to Sora later.

 

It was just a short time after that, when they were lounging on the papou island, that Kairi came running up, a letter from the king. Suddenly, their dream of a reason to leave and visit with everyone became a lot more possible. 

 

Sora replied quickly, and asked if it was possible to stop off at Radiant Garden at least so they could visit with his friends there. He also brought up the fact that Kairi wanted to see her former home. 

 

Luckily, Mickey agreed that a brief layover in Radiant Gardens for supplies would not be a bad idea, and that Kairi would be more than welcome to stay there with Aerith and Yuffie while Sora and Riku completed their training. 

 

Convincing their parents, however, was not as easy. Afterall, school was in session, and despite their best efforts, Sora and Riku still had a lot to catch up on. 

 

Finally though, a plan was formed. Kairi and Riku studied hard for 2 weeks and were allowed to take the high school exit exam. Sora managed to locate his aunt long enough to explain the situation and get her to sign a permission form to take an extended absence from school (both Kairi and Riku agreed that the chances of Sora passing the exam successfully after studying were not good.)

 

After Kairi and Riku both successfully passed the exam, they made the argument to their parents that there was no reason they had to stay. Riku was seventeen and therefore considered an adult in their world. Sora and Kairi were not far behind. 

 

When even Riku’s mother could not find a reason for them to stay, they began to make plans. The King sent a gummi ship for Sora to pilot, as he was surprisingly proficient at the strange method of transportation. The ship arrived a week after Kairi and Riku finished school, and as the brunette checked the ship over, Kairi and Riku gathered food and supplies. 

 

(Sora jokingly mentioned to get at least three coconuts this time. Riku nailed him with a coconut in response)

 

Then they were off, finally taking that trip they had planned so long ago with their raft and minimal supplies. 

 

And this time, they brought, like, at least six coconuts. 

 

Riku and Kairi both stared out the window as Sora guided the gummi ship through the pathways between worlds. Neither of them had ever traveled to other worlds this way before, and the trip was exciting. Except when Sora ran into asteroids, a somewhat common occurrence. 

 

(“Just let me drive!”

 

“Shut up, Riku! It’s harder than it looks!”) 

 

They managed to make it to Radiant Garden in one piece. Kairi looked grateful. 

 

Riku hopped out of the ship, managing to keep his groan silent as his legs cramped up from the change in position. Sora noticed though, he always noticed. 

 

“Getting old?” the brunet chuckled while pushing Riku’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up,” Riku grabbed the keyblade wielder and rubbed his head fondly. “You’re not that much younger.” 

 

“Guys...” Kairi’s exasperated groan came from inside the ship. “Can you atleast move before you start flirting?”

 

They both looked at her and blushed, jumping away from each other. She smiled and took their offered hands to hop out of the ship. 

 

“Now... where to, Sora?” Kairi asked, grabbing a backpack from the cargo hold. She passed the boys’ theirs. 

 

Sora looked around to see where they had landed. “Wow, Leon and the others must be hard at work. I barely recognize the place. I...I think we need to go... uh...”

 

“You have no idea where we are, do you.” Riku muttered. Sighing, he leaned against a nearby wall. 

 

“Yes I do... We need to go...um...”

 

Riku watched as Kairi sighed and shook her head. “Let’s just ask someone? Surely someone knows where your friends are...”

 

“I guess,” Sora hung his head, and Riku smiled, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It’s ok, Sora,” Riku smirked when Sora looked up at him appreciatively. “We all know it doesn’t take much to confuse you.”

 

Kairi giggled as Sora stuck out his tongue. Unable to resist, Riku leaned down and kissed the brunette, who responded enthusiastically. They broke the kiss shortly afterwards. Riku glanced over at Kairi who was pointedly not looking at them. He blushed, again. 

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, untangling his hand from Sora’s hair where it had settled. Sora

 

Kairi looked at them and smiled gently, “It’s ok.” She glanced over his shoulder and her eyes widened. “Wait... I think...” She trailed off and ran past them.

 

Sora and Riku glanced at each other and hurried after her. They passed houses, gardens, and fountains before finally coming to a stop in front of a large set of gates. Kairi stared at them, then at the ground. 

 

“The pavement... it... I think it used to be more multicolored. Like a mosaic.” Her voice was soft, talking more to herself, but both boys heard and they wrapped their arms around her. “And... the gates. I think there used to be a garden here... I would pick flowers...” 

 

“We don’t quite have all the gardens in perfect shape yet,” a male voice stated behind them. All three turned around to see a dark haired figure standing just a few feet away. “And the pathways are still in dire need of a deep cleaning. But, we’re getting there.”

 

Riku didn’t recognize the man, but clearly Sora did. “Leon!” 

 

“Hey,” the man gave what Riku supposed could pass for a smile. As he stepped closer, Riku could make out more of his features, dark brown shoulder length hair, blue-grey eyes, and a scar that ran across his face.

 

Sora ran closer, “You guys are getting so much done! It looks like a whole new place already!”

 

“Well things are easier with not as many heartless running around,” Leon reached out and ruffled Sora’s hair. “I suppose you want to be thanked for that.”

 

Sora laughed and tried to maneuver out of Leon’s reach. “Aw c’mon. You know it wasn’t just me. Goofy and Donald helped too... and the King... and Riku!” Sora finally managed to brush off Leon’s grip and waved to Kairi and Riku, who both stepped closer. 

 

“Guys! This is Leon!” 

 

Kairi gave a grin and waved. “I’m Kairi. We’ve met.”

 

Sora chuckled. “Oh yeah. I forgot.” 

 

Leon nodded at her and turned his attention to Riku. For his part, Riku felt a little bit like he was being sized up. Possibly for a fight. Without realizing it much, Riku tensed up, ready to summon his keyblade. 

 

Sora took his hand though, and Riku relaxed, loosening his fist. “Leon, this is Riku.”

 

“So, you found him then.” Leon smiled, “The King had mentioned it.” 

 

“Uh huh!” Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s shoulders. “I knew I would. Riku was always the worst at hide and seek.”

 

“Only because you insisted on playing in the moonlight. My hair was practically a beacon.” Riku muttered, but he smiled at Sora and returned the half hug. He returned his attention to Leon, who was watching the exchange with amusement... and something else Riku couldn’t quite describe. It wasn’t jealousy. Riku had enough experience with that to know what it looked like. 

 

Before he could figure out what it was though, another voice interrupted. 

 

“Sora!” 

 

Both Riku and Sora turned around to see a young woman with long brown hair running towards them. 

 

“Aerith!” Sora smiled and waved, and Riku couldn’t help but smile with him. 

 

The woman smiled back, “So you found your friends then?”

 

Sora nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Aerith, this is Riku.” 

 

Riku nodded at her, “Nice to meet you.” 

 

Aerith’s smile grew, “I’m glad Sora found you. He was so sad when he visited.”

 

Riku turned to Sora was a smirk and a tease. “You didn’t cry did you?” 

 

“Jerk!” Sora jumped and tried to drag him into a headlock, but Riku dodged easily and instead trapped Sora. The brunet laughed as Riku rubbed his head. 

 

Riku noticed the other’s watching them, and he reluctantly let go. Sora didn’t stray far though, jumping almost straight back into his arms and pecking him on the lips. “Love you!”

 

Riku blushed, very, very unused to such a public display of affection in front of near strangers, but when he noticed Sora’s confidence and delight at the gesture, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to care that much. He kissed Sora’s forehead, “Love you, too.”

 

Sora grinned and took his hand. He then seemed to remember that they had an audience and he blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his head. “Uh... yeah... Riku and I are dating.”

 

Aerith let out a light chuckle. “So we see. Yuffie and Cid are back at Merlin’s house. We’re getting dinner ready.”

 

“Yay! Food!” Sora took off in the direction Aerith had come from, dragging Riku behind him. 

 

When Riku turned around to see if Kairi was keeping up with Sora and his hunger drive, he instead noticed Leon glaring at him.

 

Riku swallowed around his suddenly dry throat. It was a very scary glare.

 

Sora must have regained his sense of direction, as he led them straight to a patched up house with what looked like umbrellas sticking out of the roof and twirling in the wind. Another had the door open long before Sora could reach it and she grinned at them broadly. 

 

“Welcome back!” The woman’s eyes crinkled when she smiled, and her grin reminded Riku so much of Sora that he couldn’t help but like her instantly. 

 

“Good to be back, Yuffie!” Sora held out his hand, but Yuffie ignored it for a hug instead. Sora let her have it for a moment before struggling. “Ack! Yuffie! I can’t breathe!” 

 

“Nuh uh! Not letting go till you say you’re sorry!”

 

“Sorry? Sorry for what?!” Sora continued to struggle, and Riku noted that he really did look like he was struggling to breath. He didn’t think Yuffie looked that strong. 

 

“For not writing! I thought for sure Squall was going to take the gummi ship to hunt you down until King Mickey came and said you made it back to Destiny Islands. But then you never wrote and said how you were doing, how the islands were, if you were passing school, how your aunt was, how your other friends were, if Kairi ever saw that drawing of you passing her those star-fruit things, if you ever told Riku you liked him...” Yuffie didn’t seem to breath as she continued to berate Sora on all the things he didn’t write to them about. 

 

Meanwhile, Sora was steadily turning redder and Riku wasn’t sure if it was completely due to lack of oxygen. Then he processed what all the dark haired girl was saying. He knew about the drawing... he had seen it shortly before he opened the door at the start of it all, and the spike of jealousy he felt probably contributed his decision to opening the damn door. But... did Sora really mention to this group that he liked Riku...?

 

“Let him go, Yuffie.” Leon’s voice came from the doorway, startling both Riku from his thoughts and Yuffie from her rant. Aerith right behind him. 

 

“Aw... but Squall!” Yuffie whined but released Sora. The brunette gasped and Riku helped him to his feet. 

 

“We were all worried,” a voice came from the corner. Rku turned to see an older blond man sitting at a computer screen, his back facing them all. “Thought you might have ended back in cold storage.”

 

“Aw c’mon guys,” Sora smiled, trying to appease them. “Destiny Islands isn’t exactly known for their gummi ship production... and I had school and stuff. Felt like I didn’t have time to write.” 

 

“You’re here now,” Aerith cut in, “So you can fill us all in, Cloud should be back soon for dinner.”

 

“Cloud’s back?!” Sora leaned forward eagerly. “So, did he win then. Against Sephiroth?”

 

Riku tuned out what was said after that and just observed Sora interacting with these people. He was so...natural... talking, in a way Riku hadn’t seen since before they left the islands two years ago. Even when they returned, Sora was friendly with the islanders, but it was almost stilted. 

 

Now though, Sora’s whole body practically leaned in whenever someone spoke up, and he laughed at every joke Riku didn’t understand. 

 

A laugh from Kairi startled him out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

 

“Man, Riku! You’re so out of it!” Sora laughed, and took his hand, squeezing. “I was just asking about dinner...”

 

“You always do think with your stomach,” Riku quipped, squeezing the hand back. “Sorry, I guess I’m just a bit restless from the trip.” 

 

“Well, dinner won’t be ready for another half hour or so,” The man at the computer stated. 

 

“Perfect,” Leon stated, laying a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “C’mon. If you didn’t have time to write, you must not have had time to train. We’ll go down to the bailey.” 

 

Sora instantly blanched, and his hand left Riku’s to try and pry off Leon’s grip. Riku surmised he was not looking forward to an impromptu training session. “But... I should stay here with my friends! Kairi--”

 

“Aerith can help her get settled in. She will be staying with us till you guys come back.”

 

“And Riku--”

 

“Riku can be Yuffie’s sparring partner,” Leon continued to pull Sora towards the door, 

 

“Yeah!” Yuffie’s voice was startlingly loud and Riku jumped when he felt her own smaller hands land on his shoulders. “It’ll be fun!”

 

Somehow, Riku doubted that. He had a feeling that when Leon said ‘sparring partner’ he meant ‘target practice.’

 

He was not wrong. When they all arrived back at the house a half hour later, Riku sat down gingerly in his seat, sure that his bruises would have bruises tomorrow. 

 

But he also wanted to learn Yuffie’s teleporting trick. Which means more training. 

 

Their match had been pretty even, with Riku physically stronger and more powerful, but Yuffie could teleport and do some fierce attacks with her weapon. Riku had won their sparring match, but barely. 

 

They had then both turned to watch Leon and Sora spar. It was pretty amazing, if Riku wanted to be honest. 

 

Despite Leon’s guess, Riku and Sora did spar occasionally on the play island, out of sight from the other islanders, except Kairi. They were pretty evenly matched, and more often those sparring sessions ended in ties. Riku had grown used to watching Sora move gracefully with the keyblade. A far cry from their play fights with wooden swords. 

 

“Sora’s grown a lot,” Yuffie had said, watching the two brunet’s spar below them.

 

“Yeah,” Riku had mumbled. 

 

“You know... Sora means a lot to us around here.”

 

“Yeah... I noticed.” 

 

“He always brings the light....” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Leon would never admit it, but I think he’s scared that someday Sora’s light will go out. We all are. And though it may not have world ending consequences, that would darken our little restoration committee...”

 

“I don’t think Sora’s light can go out.”

 

Yuffie had turned to smile at him. “You’re right... Cause I think you’re strong enough.”

 

“Strong enough?” Riku turned to look at her blankly. 

 

“To protect his light.” 

 

Riku half smiled and looked down, returning his gaze to where Sora was now triumphantly standing over Leon’s sprawled body. “You got that wrong; he protect’s mine.” 

 

“Hmm...” Yuffie trailed off as both brunettes returned to the top of the stairs. 

 

“Riku?” 

 

For the third time that day, Riku was startled out of his thoughts, this time by Sora’s hand on his shoulder and a questioning blue gaze staring at him. “Huh?”

 

“You sure you’re ok?”

 

Riku looked around and blushed when he saw more than a few people staring at him from across the table. Worse, Leon was giving him one of those unreadable looks that made Riku feel like he was a big disappointment. “Yeah... sorry. I... I think I’ll go to bed early tonight. That should help, yeah?”

 

Sora smiled at him, and Riku’s heart beat faster. “Yeah. Let me just finish this bowl and I’ll show you to my old room, ok? You’ll be staying with me till we leave in a few days.”

 

“Kay,” Riku replied, already feeling the day catch up with him. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. 

 

It didn’t take much longer for Sora to finish, and soon they were going through more hallways and rooms than Riku would have thought could fit in this tiny house. Though, with what Sora said of Merlin, the house was probably bigger on the inside. 

 

Finally, they arrived at a small, yet cozy room with two twin beds against one wall with a single nightstand between them and a simple dresser against the other. A large window opened out to a nice view of the city, though it was a lot higher of a view than Riku was expecting, and he made a note to ask Sora how everything worked inside Merlin’s house.

 

Riku looked around at the decorations on the wall and dresser and had to smirk; the room had Sora’s mark all over it. There were a few pictures of the brunet with the restoration committee littering the dresser, along with several of what Riku could only assume were souvenirs from Sora’s travels. One bed had been made, probably by one of the other residents, but had three socks and a shirt nicely folded on top of the comforter. 

 

Riku chuckled, “Did you lose something?” Sora had the strange habit of insisting on wearing socks to bed, but always kicked them off by the time morning came around. They would lie forgotten in the bedsheets till laundry day came around and a whole pile of them would emerge when the sheets were changed. 

 

Sora blushed, quickly picking up the socks and shirt to put back in the dresser. “Yeah...” He turned and pointed at the other bed. “That one’s yours.”

 

Riku shook his head. “Of course. Who did you share with before?”

 

“No one. Donald and Goofy slept across the hall.” Sora stated, starting to go through the drawers in the dresser. “I mean... that bed was always meant to be yours. I wanted to make sure you had a place to rest when we found you.” 

 

Riku frowned and stared at Sora’s back. “Sora...” Of course, Sora always thought if it as a matter of ‘when’ and not ‘if.’ The brunet was optimistic like that. Riku then thought of all the times Sora must have slept in the other bed and staring across at an empty one, wondering where his friend was and if he was ok. 

 

Crossing the room, Riku laid a gentle hand on Sora’s shoulder. The brunet turned to face him, allowing Riku to kiss his forehead, then his lips. “Thank you, Sora.”

 

Sora blinked for a moment, then smiled. “Of course! It’s just like when we shared a bed!” A funny thought must have crossed his mind though, for he blushed shortly thereafter. “Of course- I didn’t think- now that we’re together- I mean- not like that...but like that - I -I didn’t mean-I didn’t think that-” He stuttered into silence while Riku silently laughed at him and kissed him again. 

 

“Sure, Sora. Whatever you say.” Riku wasn’t sure what thought exactly had crossed Sora’s mind, but he had an idea. The thought made him blush too, though he hoped his longer hair could hide it better. 

 

Sora pouted and glared. “You jerk.” He pushed something into Riku’s chest and the silver-haired boy caught it before Sora pulled away. 

 

Glancing down, he saw it was a full potion bottle. “For your bruises.” Sora muttered. “Yuffie packs a punch and I knew I left one in here...”

 

Riku smiled and nodded his acceptance. “Thank you... I do think I’m going to go to bed now though, if that’s alright. Will you be up much longer?”

 

Sora nodded, “Just a bit. I want to say hi to Cloud when he comes in. Leon thought he’d be back by now...but...I’ll try to be quiet when I come back.”

 

Riku nodded. “Ok.”

 

Sora grinned and left the room. 

 

Riku took off his shoes and laid down on top of the covers. He found that trying to sleep under the covers only made him hot and nervous, feeling trapped by the weight. He’s felt like that ever since... well... ever since. 

 

Studiously ignoring the thoughts that began to creep up, he turned over, glancing briefly at the frames on the dresser. Then he sat up, taking a closer look at the pictures in the frames. 

 

Both were pencil drawings. One of a young girl with short hair, wide eyes, and a faint smattering of freckles above a big smile. It was Kairi, when she was younger, but it wasn’t an exact picture of her... more as if it was a memory of her...

 

Something pricked at the back of Riku’s mind, a memory of Kairi, but it hurt to think about and he sat the picture down to look at the next. 

 

This time it was himself staring back. His own picture featured a smirk, though, at least his eyes looked kind. Probably kinder than they ever had been back then. His hair in the picture was shorter than it was now. He couldn’t help but think that his picture looked more... accurate... than Kairi’s. Whereas hers was an idealized memory, his own was more of a reflection. Except for his eyes. Riku was sure he couldn’t have such kind eyes, neither back then, nor now. 

 

Riku sat them both back where they had been, wondering who drew them. He knew it couldn’t have been Sora unless his drawing skills improved as well as his keyblade skills. 

 

Sighing, he turned back over on to his back and shut his eyes. 

 

A sudden noise startled him into jerking up, instantly summoning his keyblade. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the now dim light, and he realized he must have dozed off for the room was a lot darker than it had been. 

 

“Sorry...” came a soft voice that instantly put Riku at rest again. Sora gave him a sheepish grin. “I forgot how loud the door can squeak. Go back to sleep.”

 

Riku sighed. Willing his keyblade away, he laid back down against the covers. “Did Cloud come back?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah! His errands just took longer than he expected, so Leon and I stayed up with him while he ate dinner. Aerith and Yuffie went out to patrol, and Kairi went to bed shortly after you did.”

 

“Patrol?” Riku asked, eyes closing and just listening to Sora’s voice. 

 

“Yeah. The heartless are gone, for the most part, but there are still some people who take advantage of the still recovering world to do some damage. So Leon and the others still patrol the streets every night till a formal night watch can be established.” 

 

“We-” Riku’s thought was cut off when he yawned and Sora chuckled. Riku raised one eyelid to glare lightly at him. “We should volunteer to go on patrol one night while we’re here.”

 

“Already did,” Sora grinned at him. “Figured you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Riku huffed a laugh and closed his eyes again, settling in to sleep. “Goodnight, Sora.”

 

Riku felt a dip in the mattress next to him, and a warmth hovering over him. 

 

“Goodnight, Riku.”

 

Soft lips pressed against his forehead, and Riku couldn’t help but smile. 

 

He also couldn’t help but realize how warm Sora was compared to the room. His smile turned to a smirk and he reached up just as Sora was pulling away. Grabbing onto a handful of shirt, Riku used Sora’s lack of balance to pull him onto the bed. Moving quickly, he wrapped an arm around the shocked brunet and held him close. 

 

Sora began to struggle. “Riku! I’m not a teddy bear!” 

 

“Mmm... better than one.” 

 

“At least let me get my shoes off.”

 

“Not. Moving.” Riku’s grip tightened, already drifting back off. Sora’s struggles lessened, and Riku dimly heard the twin sounds of shoes hitting the floor as Sora tugged them off with his feet. Then he felt an arm wrap around his own waist and the slightly ticklish feeling of Sora’s hair resting below his chin. 

 

Riku was deep asleep long before Sora’s first snore. 

 

The next time the silver haired boy opened his eyes, it was to blue eyes, red hair, and a gentle smile. 

 

“Ack!” Riku flinched away and buried his face into his pillow. “Kairi! Personal space.”

 

The girl giggled. “You don’t seem to mind invading Sora’s personal space.”

 

That gave Riku pause, and he suddenly realized that his pillow was moving. He tried to back away, only to find that a strong grip on his hair prevented him from doing so. In fact, the grip tightened, and Riku found himself buried deeper into the chest beneath him. Another hand wrapped around his shoulders and held him firmly, before Sora’s whole body turned and Riku was unexpectedly buried beneath a tangle of limbs and clothes. 

 

He heard Kairi’s now muffled laughter and he glared at the arms that held him captive. “Sora! Wake up!”

 

Sora continued to snore. 

 

Kairi’s laughter grew louder, and there was a squeak from bed springs as Riku heard her sit down on the other bed, unable to stand from laughing so hard. 

 

Honestly, how could Sora sleep through this? “Sora! Come on!” Riku struggled a bit, trying to atleast get an arm free. “Sora, I will lick you.” 

 

“I don’t think that’ll phase him anymore,” Kairi chuckled, her tone suggestive. 

 

Riku blushed, and was glad she couldn’t see him. “Shut up, Kairi.” Finally wiggling an arm free, Riku began to poke at Sora’s side. 

 

Sora’s snore paused and he jerked harshly, trying to get away from the sleep intrusion. The hand that was around Riku’s shoulders jerked away to cover Sora’s vulnerable side, so Riku instead moved to poking Sora’s cheek. 

 

“Mph... Riku... Stop...” Sora mumbled, but his eyes blinked open. “Still sleepy...”

 

“But are you hungry more?” Kairi asked, alerting Sora to her presence. “Cause Aerith and Leon are downstairs making breakfast.” 

 

Sora flipped over, thankfully untangling his hand from Riku’s hair first. “Uh... um...” He seemed deeply torn between sleeping and eating. Riku could relate. 

 

“You can go to bed earlier tonight. I’m hungry now, so I know you are,” Riku poked Sora’s stomach, causing the brunet to simultaneously giggle and grumble. 

 

“Fine...” He still seemed like he would fall back asleep at any moment, so Kairi hurriedly pulled Riku from the bed. 

 

“You go get cleaned up and get downstairs,” Kairi said, pushing him towards the door. “I’ll make sure he stays awake.” 

 

“Alright,” Riku said, slipping out of the room before he, too, was tempted to just curl back up with Sora and sleep for the next hundred years or so. As he headed for the bathroom he heard Kairi’s firm voice echo down the hallway. 

 

“Come on, Sora! Feet on the floor, butt in the air. Let’s go!” 

 

“Mph...noooo.” Sora’s grumble trailed off and Riku had to smile. Unless he was scheduled to be on watch for heartless, nobodies, or other villians, Sora was notoriously difficult to wake. Especially if he felt safe. Which said a lot for Radiant Garden. 

 

After taking care of other morning necessities, he stared at his reflection in the mirror trying to untangle his knotted hair. Has he straightened out the strands at the back of his head he couldn’t help but remember Sora’s fingers tangled in it... and how nice it felt. Though sleeping next to Sora was nothing new. It was an often enough occurrence when they were kids, and even a few times in their early teens. But this was the first time they had done so since being together. It was nice.... It was one of the first times Riku could remember sleeping the whole night without nightmares. Smiling to himself and lost in thought, he continued to comb out the back of his head, only flinching when the comb caught on yet another knot. 

 

“This is why I chopped most of my hair off...”

 

Riku flinched, caught unaware and nearly summoned his Keyblade. But the voice registered first and he half-heartedly glared at Leon, who merely stared back, unimpressed. “I’m used to it,” Riku grumbled, and untangled what was hopefully the last knot. “I think Kairi’s still trying to get Sora up.” 

 

Just to prove him wrong, Sora’s form was a blur behind Leon as he raced down the hallway towards the kitchen. “I’ll help Aerith, Leon!”

 

Kairi came up behind him, going much slower and came to a stop next to Riku and Leon. “Huh... he was dozing off a moment ago.”

 

A chuckle came from further down the hallway. “Probably because he heard Leon come up the stairs to threaten him with no food,” Yuffie was straightening her headband. “It’s a rule that if you want breakfast, you have to help make it.”

 

“You two are guests, so you’re excused. But Sora’s part of the household.” Leon explained. “Yuffie, Aerith needs a few more eggs and another loaf of bread. Can you run to the market? Munny’s on the table.” 

 

Yuffie nodded and raced down the stairs, nearly as fast as Sora. Leon returned his gaze to Riku and Kairi. “Breakfast should be ready as soon as Yuffie comes back.” He brushed past them and headed deeper down the hallway. 

 

Riku turned to watch him enter a room and swiftly closing the door. He felt Kairi’s hand on his elbow and he turned to look at her. 

 

“C’mon. If we don’t at least try to help, Sora might burn the place down,” Kairi grinned. “Though, he might have learned a thing or two if he’s been helping out here.”

 

Riku nodded, “Yeah, maybe.” He followed her down the stairs. 

 

“You know...” Kairi began, trailing off as she thought how to phrase her next words. “Sora... he fits in here.” 

 

“Well, he’s stayed with them a lot, I guess.”

 

“It’s more than that though... He... he’s just fits in with Leon and Aerith and everyone. He’s part of their...” Here she trails off, though Riku can finish the rest of her thought. 

 

Sora was a part of this restoration committee family. Perhaps more so than he was part of his destiny islands family.

 

“I’m not saying that Sora doesn’t belong on Destiny Islands, or that he doesn’t have friends there... it’s just...”

 

“This is his family,” Riku agreed. “And so are we, Kairi. Never forget that. Sora loves us just as much as the people here.”

 

“Right,” Kairi said quietly, “I’m just worried. If the paths between the worlds really do close for good, will Sora have to choose? I don’t want him to have to make that choice.”

 

“Wouldn’t you?” Riku stopped them from walking in the kitchen, so they could finish talking. Already he could hear the sounds of Sora laughing in the kitchen, Aerith’s quieter voice asking questions while Cid’s voice answered her. He turned back to Kairi and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You came from here, Kairi, this is your home. What would you choose?”

 

“That’s easy. Wherever you and Sora are. It wasn’t Destiny Islands that protected me when this world fell. A woman came... and she said that a light would keep me safe. That’s you and Sora... and so wherever you are is where I’ll be,” she gave a grin. “Someone has to protect you two when you get all lovey and forgetful.”

 

Riku blushed. “We don’t do that.”

 

“Yeah you do.” Kairi kissed him on the cheek and went inside the kitchen. 

 

Sora was helping set plates out, though when he saw Riku enter quickly set the rest of the plates down and wrapped his hands around the silver-haired boy instead. 

 

“Riku! Aerith is making waffles!” Sora exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down. 

 

“Did you taste a few already?”

 

“Um... no?” Sora smiled and kissed him, letting Riku taste the lie in the form of sugary syrup. Sora stepped back and laughed. 

 

Riku smiled and stepped over to help Sora finish setting the table. Behind him he heard Kairi offer to help Aerith start on the dishes. Cid was in the corner frying something that smelled delicious, if slightly burning. 

 

Yuffie returned just as Leon and another man walked into the kitchen. The man with Leon was slightly shorter than the brunet, with spiky blond hair that reminded Riku of Sora. He gazed at the newcomer questioningly, the blond staring back with cool blue eyes. 

 

“Cloud didn’t meet Riku yet!” Sora said, grabbing Riku’s hand. Dragging him over to the older men, Sora gestured with his free hand. “Riku, this is Cloud. Cloud, Riku.” As he gestured back and Riku, a thought seemed to have occurred to him and gently he placed a hand over Riku’s heart and looked back at Cloud. “He...He’s my light.”

 

Riku frowned, not understanding. If anything, Sora was his light. But it must have meant something to Cloud, for the blond nodded at the shorter brunet and then turned his gaze to Riku. “Sora’s been looking for you.”

 

“I know... He found me.”

 

Cloud frowned but didn’t say anything else, instead moving past them and towards the fridge. 

 

“I think that means he likes you.” Sora muttered, leaning in close. 

 

“I think it means he hasn’t made up his mind yet,” Riku whispered back. Wrapping his arm briefly around Sora’s shoulders he wandered off to see if he could help Kairi dry the dishes.

 

Leon quickly scrambled a few eggs and Cloud poured juice for everyone. Riku observed as the blond poured juice with one hand, and caught the egg shells Leon tossed him with the other, effortlessly tossing them further down the kitchen into the trash. All without spilling a single drop. 

 

In short order, they sat at the table together, Merlin joining them at the head of the table, Cid at the other. The rest filled the chairs, Sora taking a spot between Riku and Kairi. Across from them, Aerith, Yuffie and Cloud took their seats, leaving Riku with the slightly uncomfortable realization that Leon would be sitting next to him. 

 

He couldn’t figure out why the older brunet made him nervous. He was a Keyblade wielder and he managed to make peace with the darkness in his heart. He shouldn't be nervous like a highschooler on the first day of school. 

 

Leon ignored him and his nerves for the most part, grabbing his waffle and eating in silence. 

 

Sora tore into his own stack of waffles drenched in syrup and passed Riku a strange cooked meat that he called ‘bacon.’

 

Riku eyed it dubiously as he at his waffle and eggs first. He watched Sora devour the meat in 2 quick bites, already eyeing the plate for more. Even Kairi had tried a half of piece, eating it as delicately as she was able to. Sighing, he picked up the meat, frowning at the grease that now covered his fingers and took a bite.

 

Riku’s eyes widened at the taste. Salty and savory and so, so greasy but good. Eagerly he ate the rest of it, and joined Sora in eyeing the plate to see if it would come around again with more. Seriously, it was so good. Riku thought he might be in love. Maybe not quite as deep as the love that he felt for Sora, or even Kairi... but it came close. 

 

“There’s more in the pan, so save some for the rest of us.” Cid said, watching the two wearily.

 

Sora nodded and raced off to grab a plateful from the pan, splitting it equally with Riku. Quietly, they ate the bacon as the others polished off the waffles and eggs. 

 

After everyone finished, Aerith and Yuffie asked Riku and Kairi to help them pick up supplies, some of which Riku and Sora would use on their trip. Sora stayed behind to help Leon and Cloud wash the plates and other dishes. Kairi and Riku agreed, eager to see the town and both ran to their rooms to pick up their munny. 

 

As Riku stepped back downstairs and waited in the kitchen for Kairi, he observed the picture Leon, Sora, and Cloud made as they washed dishes. Cloud was elbows deep in soapy water, quickly and effectively scrubbing plates and pans while Sora dried each item after a quick rinse. Leon put all of the items away. 

 

All three were talking too quietly for Riku to hear, but Sora must have said something funny for Leon actually chuckled and smirked a little while Cloud flicked soapy water at Sora’s face. Sora laughed and tried to splash the blond, but Cloud was too quick and just flicked more soapy water. Eventually, Leon grew tired of their play fighting and wrapped an arm around Sora’s neck, pulling him away from trying to wrestle the sprayer away from Cloud. 

 

“They could all be brothers,” he heard Kairi whisper as she stood next to him. Riku only nodded. Together they caught Sora’s attention long enough to wave at him before meeting Aerith and Yuffie outside. 

 

Yuffie instantly clapped Kairi on the shoulder, “Tag! You’re it!” then she took off. 

 

Kairi only hesitated for a second before running after her, laughing. Riku chuckled and stayed next to Aerith, who was looking over a list in her hand. 

 

“Are you sure you and Sora won’t need any elixers or something? You don’t know what the King is having you do.”

 

“I think all that is gonna be prepared for us,” Riku stated. “But I guess it wouldn’t harm to pick up a few, just in case.”

 

“Right,” Aerith made another notation on her list before putting both the paper and her pen away and walked next to Riku in comfortable silence. 

 

Riku glanced over at the woman in the corner of his eye. She was pretty, he supposed, with long brown hair and wide green eyes. He learned from Sora that she mostly specialized in healing, and didn’t fight like the others, though she did make sure to stay out in the field during battles when she could, knowing that each second counted when casting a cure spell. Riku respected that. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sora quite this happy,” a soft voice startled Riku out of his thoughts. Turning, he glanced at Aerith, who smiled and said, “It must be because you and Kairi are finally with him.”

 

Riku looked back towards where Kairi and Yuffie were chasing each other around the street, barely avoiding fellow shoppers. “He’s always happy.”

 

“Not always...” Aerith stated, and Riku waited for her to continue, “He smiles a lot of course, but sometimes, especially after Donald and Goofy went to rest, he would stay up with Leon and Cloud and he would always be sad.” 

 

Riku stopped walking and she turned to look at him directly, “I didn’t want him to be sad... I just... I just didn’t want him to find me like how I was back then.”

 

“You were afraid.”

 

Riku looked towards the side, and didn’t answer. He didn’t need to.

 

“Would you ever do it again?” Aerith asked quietly.

 

“Huh? Do what?”

 

“Go away somewhere Sora can’t find you.” 

 

Riku looked back at her. “If it was for his own good-”

 

“I don’t think you leaving would ever be for his own good,” Aerith interrupted. “Seeing him now that he found you, is like seeing someone whole. He may have still been Sora without you, but now he’s... brighter. His light is brighter.” She then turned to continue walking. “So, do you promise? To not go away from Sora again?”

 

Riku jogged to catch up with her. “Yeah, I promise.”

 

Aerith smiled, “Good... I hate to think what would happen if you did.” Though her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and the tone was nothing but pleasant, Riku got a sudden chill down his back. 

 

He was still trying to decide of Aerith meant the threat or not when he got enthusiastically tackled by Yuffie and tagged ‘it.’

 

The actual shopping excursion in the marketplace didn’t take very long, though by the end of it, Riku had more or less shook the feeling that Aerith might have been a some sort of master assassin. They returned to Merlin’s house with arms full of items for the restoration committee and for Riku and Sora’s trip. Riku also grabbed a box of sea-salt ice cream for them to share after lunch. Sora eagerly awaited their return at the door, grabbing the bags and items from Aerith and helping to bring them to the kitchen. 

 

“Riku,” Sora grinned, a smile that god bigger when he saw the ice cream. “Leon and Cloud want us to spar with them after lunch. Tag team style.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Riku agreed, slapping Sora’s hands away when they tried to pry open the ice cream carton now. “That’s for after lunch.” Sora pouted in response, and Riku sighed leaning over to kiss his cheek. He slapped Sora’s hands again when he tried to use kissing as a distraction to make a grab for the ice cream again. “Stop it,” Riku smiled and picked up the ice cream, putting it in the freezer before Sora could succeed in opening it. 

 

The brunet sighed loudly, “Then I guess I’ll have to show you guys around in order to distract myself from ice cream...” 

 

“Leon says the castle’s off limits. He went down to check the computer the other day and a few rocks had fallen, blocking the entrance. He doesn’t want anyone to go near it until they have a chance to check the outside for loose debris,” Aerith said while she put supplies away. 

 

Sora sighed, “Ok, but what about the back entrance? The one I told you that led to that secret room?”

 

“We’re not sure if any of that can lead back into the castle,” Aerith replied. “Why don’t you take them through the marketplace, or to the crystal fissure?”

 

“Ok!” Sora grinned, “We’ll be back for lunch!”

 

Aerith nodded and waved as the three of them ran off, the door to Merlin’s house closing behind them. 

 

Sora quickly led them past the bailey. They helped each other through the mostly cleaned up rubble and made their way through the ravine trail, Sora eagerly telling them about the battle of 1000 heartless. 

 

“Donald and I had gotten separated, and it seemed like there were heartless around every turn on this thing! Luckily, the gang here were able to help me fight them off! And then past the crystal fissure is the great maw, and there were hundreds of heartless there. I think each of us had to fight off a thousand of them before their numbers even dwindled a little,” Sora finished his story, pointing eagerly a head at the crack in the strangely blue colored wall. 

 

“I’m guessing that’s where the name came from? ‘Battle of 1000 Heartless’?” Kairi asked, ducking into the narrow passageway. 

 

“Yeah!” Sora grinned, “I met lots of new friends that day too, like Tifa, and Stitch, and Tron, and the Gullwings! 

 

“Gullwings?” Riku asked, “You mean those three fairies you mentioned before?”

 

“Yep! They were working for Maleficent but Donald told them Leon had more treasure and they switched sides.”

 

“I’m sure Leon loved that.”

 

Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah... but he explained it and they ended up helping us out. They even showed us this back entrance into the castle! It led into the mines!” 

 

“That’s what you told Aerith earlier right? The one that led to the secret room?” Kairi sat on one of the bigger treasure chests, taking a break from walking. 

 

“Oh yeah! I guess I didn’t mention that before?”

 

Kairi and Riku shook their heads and Sora continued. “It was pretty dangerous down there, with lots of these really strong heartless and nobodies. And the mining equipment had stopped, so some of the passageways were blocked with machinery. I had to use all my skills to navigate through it, but I ended up at this room with a computer in it and portals that led to data versions of Organization XIII. I could fight them again, if I wanted.”

 

“So... like you could train how to fight them before you did?” Riku questioned, not sure if he liked the idea of Sora fighting the Organization members more than once.

 

“Not exactly? Sora shrugged. “I noticed that the portals to certain members only appeared after I defeated them. So... It was more like I was battling an echo... a really strong echo.” 

 

Kairi tilted her head and tapped her chin in thought. “I wonder where the data came from? How was that computer able to download information on the member’s battles and fighting styles? Or how would it know when you’ve defeated them?”

 

Sora leaned against the wall and tilted his own head back in thought. “I don’t know... but... Ansem the Wise’s research dealt with hearts... maybe the computer read my heart and knew? Except...” Sora glanced at Riku with a sad look in his eye. Riku instantly stepped closer and took Sora’s hand in his own.

 

“Except?” Riku prompted.

 

“There were a few of the organization members that I never fought... or at least... I don’t remember fighting them.”

 

Riku nodded. “Which ones?”

 

“Um... Marluxia? And Larxene... Zexion was another one I think... Lexaeus, Vexen,” Sora began to count on his fingers, “Oh... and Axel... I mean I knew him and was there when he... when he died...but I never fought him.”

 

“Roxas did,” Riku said softly. “I don’t think he wanted to, but it was in the other Twilight Town.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“And the others,” Riku continued. “You fought Marluxia I know, though you don’t remember it. It was in Castle Oblivion, and the memories... though they were erased, I think they are still there in your heart.”

 

“Do you think I fought all those others too?” Sora asked.

 

Riku shrugged. “I don’t know. I was trying to fight my way up from the basement. I did meet a number of them though. I fought Lexaeus...and Zexion tried to trick me...”

 

“So... do you think those Data forms were from your fights? But then.. How did the computer get the data in your heart... and...”

 

Sora groaned and held his head with his free hand. Riku laughed and kissed his temple. “It’s ok, Sora. We don’t need to understand it all right now.”

 

“I know... but... it just feels like I’m missing something,” Sora muttered, so quietly that Riku was pretty sure only he had heard the soft words. He noticed that Sora was rubbing his shirt, right over his heart. It was a habit he had started doing on the islands after they came back, a sign that he was missing friends far away.

 

Riku sighed and hugged Sora close, “It’s ok, Sora.”

 

Sora nodded and leaned into the hug. Kairi came up behind him shortly afterwards and wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind, offering silent comfort. 

 

Sora took the support for a moment longer before rubbing a lingering wetness from his eyes and smiling broadly. “Wow! I’m supposed to show you guys around and here I am just getting sad for no reason!” He laughed, trying to shake off the melancholy. Kairi and Riku both chuckled with him, willingly playing along. 

 

“Yeah, you sure are Mr. Sensitive,” Riku joked, shifting so his arm wrapped around Sora’s shoulder instead. Kairi nodded and took Sora’s hand. 

 

Together, they made their way back up the ravine trail. 

 

And if Sora continued to rub absently at his chest, Kairi and Riku chose not to mention it.

 

They made their way through the bailey in companionable silence, and entered Merlin’s house to find that a hurricane had possibly blown though. 

 

A hurricane named Yuffie, that is.

 

“Hey! You’re back!” Yuffie grinned and continued to help clean, though she was mostly tossing stuff onto the floor to clean the shelf under it. “Aerith and Cloud are getting lunch ready, and Leon and Cid will be back from the castle in a bit!”

 

“Are they trying to find a way through the rubble?” Sora asked, dodging a book that Yuffie blindly threw behind her. 

 

Yuffie nodded and opened her mouth to explain more, but a loud ‘pop!’ interrupted her and Merlin appeared next to the table. 

 

He glanced through the mess that was Hurricane Yuffie and sighed. “Oh dear, Aerith tried to make you do something productive again didn’t she?” Not waiting for an answer he raised his arms and muttered a quick spell. Instantly all of the fallen items leapt back onto their shelves, some of books appearing to be arguing over prime shelf space. Merlin walked over and flicked on of the books. “Now, now, you both can fit there, you’ll just have to squeeze.” 

 

Riku grinned as the books looked chastened and squeezed into place next to the others. “That’s the kind of magic you should learn,” he whispered in Sora’s ear. Sora pouted and swatted at him, but grinned a half second later.

 

“Now, I believe Aerith and Cloud should have lunch ready by now? I do hope they made some sandwiches.” He walked over to the corner and opened the door leading to the rest of the house. Instantly a warm and savory smell enveloped them all and Sora’s, Riku’s and Kairi’s stomachs let out a loud grumble. All three blushed and laughed, slightly embarrassed. 

 

“I guess we walked off more energy than we thought?”

 

“Nah... Cloudy’s food makes everyone feel like that at first!” Yuffie grinned and eagerly ran down the hall towards the kitchen

 

Sora looked up. “Cloud cooks? I don’t think he ever cooked while I was here before.”

 

“I believed Leon talked him into it after you had returned to your island,” Merlin murmured, walking in the same direction as Yuffie but at a much more sedate pace.

 

“Huh...” Sora walked after both of them, Riku and Kairi following close behind. 

 

Cloud was indeed standing in front of the stove when they entered the kitchen, 3 or four pans simmering away on the stove while a light from the oven showed some sort of dish inside. 

 

Sora strolled right up to the stove. “Wow! Smells good Cloud!” Eagerly, he reached out to snatch up one of the vegetables Cloud was grilling in order to taste it, but found his hand smacked away. 

 

“You can wait,” the blonde said dryly, continuing to flip the vegetables around and not glancing at Sora’s pout. “If you want to help, go chop up some lettuce for the salad. Aerith, Yuffie and Merlin are setting the table.”

 

Kairi smiled, “I’m sure they have enough people, but I’ll go see if I can help anyway.”

 

She ran down the hall, and though Sora was only a few feet a way rinsing and chopping lettuce, Riku still felt that he had been left alone with the reticent blond. 

 

“You can keep stirring these while I get the rolls out of the oven. I’m guessing you’re not as self destructive with the stove as Sora is.” Cloud stated, not looking at Riku.

 

“That was one time! You weren’t even here for that!” Sora complained loudly.

 

“It’s one of Leon’s favorite Sora stories,” Cloud said as he handed the spoon off to Riku. The silver haired teen spotted a small smile on the blond’s face, and he realized that, much like himself, Cloud just didn’t feel comfortable showing emotion. It didn’t mean he didn’t care.

 

He continued to stir the vegetables, moving off to the side as Cloud opened the oven and removed the dish from the middle rack. Instantly the smell of fresh bread filled the kitchen and Riku’s stomach rumbled again. 

 

Cloud huffed out what might have been a laugh and turned to Sora, who had finished chopping lettuce and was eating parts of the leafy greens mournfully. “Sora, go and get Leon and Cid from the castle.”

 

“Are they trying to remove the rubble blocking the entrance?” Sora asked, already halfway to the door. 

 

“Yes. Leon may have gotten distracted.” 

 

Sora laughed as he left and Riku realized that he really was alone now with the blond.

 

Riku wondered if this was planned.

 

“So... You’re Sora’s light.”

 

Definitely planned.

 

“So he says. If anything, he’s my light,” Riku said, looking directly at Cloud’s blue eyes. “I don’t deserve light like that... not after...” he trailed off. 

 

“I find that though people like us don’t deserve that kind of light, we rarely get a choice in the matter,” Cloud says softly, more to the rolls in his hand than to Riku. “The people who care about us, they’ll keep supporting us, even when we screw up or worry that they’ll get hurt. Either by us or by the darkness that surrounds us.” 

 

Riku looked down at the rolls too. “Exactly.”

 

“But Le---Sora can protect himself. From the darkness... and from you. If he needs too,” Cloud began to place the now cooled rolls onto a plate to take to the table. “Though... should he ever have to protect himself from you-”

 

“I can’t promise I’ll never hurt him,” Riku cuts the blond off and hurries to finish his statement before the blond can cut him to pieces with one of the many knives lying around. “I mean, despite everything, we’re both still part stupid kids. We’ll probably both hurt each other on accident. But...I can promise that I’ll be there to talk to him, to try and take the hurt away. I want to be that person who helps heal his hurt, even if I’m the one who caused it.” 

 

His voice raised in increments over his speech, staring directly at the blonde man who observed him quietly. Then he let out another huff that might have been a laugh and another small smile. Walking back over to Riku, he raised a hand and placed it on Riku’s shoulder. The gesture felt brotherly, though their similarity in height made it slightly awkward. 

 

“Good answer,” Cloud said simply, and squeezed Riku’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Leon will come around eventually.”

 

Riku sighed, feeling a weight on his shoulders lift. A weight he didn’t even know he was carrying. It wasn’t until then that he realized he was waiting for the approval of Sora’s friends, his Radiant Garden Family. These were people who only ever really knew Sora, and cared for him as one of their own. 

 

“So... he doesn’t like me,” Riku stated as Cloud passed him another dish to carry to the table.

 

“He’s cautious. Sora’s like brother to him... to all of us really.”

 

“Yeah... I’m starting to see that.”

 

“Good.” 

 

Together they carried the food to the table. Everyone, including Sora, Leon and Cid, who had returned through the front door, were starting to sit down. 

 

“Tifa not joining us today?” Aerith asked as she sat in her seat across from Kairi. 

 

“She’s still working on setting up her bar. She want’s to open it by next month,” Cloud stated as he sat next to her and across from Leon. 

 

Riku remained quiet as the others talked about the activities going on in the city. He ate quietly, observing the group surrounding him.

 

A soft touch at his hand startled him. Glancing over he saw Sora looking at him in concern. He smiled. “I’m fine, Sor. Really.” He turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Sora’s. The brunet grinned and resumed eating. 

 

“Wow, Cloud! This is really, really good!” Sora eagerly stated between bites. “I didn’t know you could cook!”

 

“With the heartless threat almost gone, it makes me feel useful,” Cloud replied softly. 

 

Leon looked up at the blond. “I’ve said it before: you don’t need to be useful to have a place here.” Then he smiled, “But I’ll accept the good food all the same.”

 

A round of agreement went around the table, and Cloud looked down at his plate, cheeks flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and joy. 

 

Riku squeezed Sora’s hand, the brunet returning the gesture. Lunch passed in excited conversation and many more compliments for Cloud’s cooking. 

 

Aerith insisted that she and the girls could clean up so Leon, Cloud, Sora and Riku could go spar in the Great Maw. Cid returned to his work on the computer and Merlin popped... somewhere.  
Together, the four of them walked to the great open space, though Sora tended to glide ahead and run back. He especially enjoyed gliding through the ravine trail, his feet never touching the ground. Riku smiled fondly each time Sora ran back to go again. 

 

Leon and Cloud followed behind and a slower pace, both quiet, but not awkwardly so. 

 

“Riku! I wanna try something!” Sora shouted as he ran back. 

 

Riku didn’t have time to reply as Sora’s arms came under his shoulders and he was suddenly lifted a few feet into the air. Instinctively, Riku began to struggle. 

 

“Sora! You know I don’t like this!” Riku preferred his feet to be firmly planted on the ground. 

 

But Sora just laughed in response and carried him all the way to the crystal fissure, where he dropped him gently onto the ground. “I know... I just wanted to get you alone for a minute.” With that, Sora kissed him gently on the cheek, then his lips migrated to meet Riku’s.

 

Riku responded instantly, kissing back softly and wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist. The kiss remained chaste, though no less passionate than previous ones, and when they parted Riku knew there was a stupid grin on his face that matched Sora’s. “What was that for?”

 

“You’ve been quiet this whole trip. More quiet than usual. I just... I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

 

“I’m fine, Sora. Really,” Riku interlocked their fingers. “You just keep surprising me sometimes. Just when I think I know everything about you, you go changing things on me.”

 

“Huh? But I haven’t changed at all!” Sora protested.

 

“Yes you have,” Riku smiled and captured Sora’s lips again. 

 

Sora broke the kiss first, still confused, but deciding to let things go for now and instead resting his forehead on Riku’s. Then he grinned, “By the way, really quick before they get here. Both Cloud and Leon’s swords are pretty heavy and big, so if you can get close, they can’t swing at you. But Cloud is super fast, even with that large sword, and Leon can launch projectiles.”

 

“I can create a barrier against those,” Riku murmured, already devising strategies. “What about your magic?”

 

“It used to hit Leon pretty hard, but I think he’s gained some resistance to it since I last saw him. Cloud’s pretty impervious to anything.”

 

“Got it.” 

 

“Ok you two, enough flirting,” Leon’s voice called, already summoning his gunblade. Cloud carried his blade across his back. 

 

The four made their way through the fissure and into the open area.

 

“What are the rules?” Sora asked. “Otherwise I’m sure all of us could go on for a while.”

 

“Whoever staggers for more than a few seconds is out,” Leon stated. He and Cloud stood together on one side of the field, while Riku and Sora stood at the other. 

 

Cloud moved first, a fast strike that had Riku leaping out of the way before it landed. Leon attacked towards Sora and the two keyblade wielders were put on the defensive. 

 

Back to back, Sora and Riku blocked successive blows from the older swordsmen, Sora occasionally using reflega to bounce Leon’s projectiles back towards the older brunet. Cloud was engaging directly with Riku who focused all of his energy on dodging the quick but powerful strikes. 

 

Suddenly, Cloud switched his focus, attacking Sora who guarded the attacks quickly. Eventually, Sora must have seen an opening for he went in for an attack. 

 

Riku glanced around, and saw that Leon was using Sora’s attack as an opening to launch another projectile at Sora’s unprotected back. Riku instantly sent up a shield, and the projectile ricocheted towards the canyon wall, leaving a decently sized hole. Riku instantly attacked Leon, who blocked the silver haired teen’s first strike, but not his second, which hit him across the ribs pretty hard. 

 

Riku felt a blade swipe a hair’s breadth away from his back and he dodged before Cloud could attempt another hit at a closer range. Sora was across the field, gliding to catch up, but Cloud turned and immediately engaged the younger brunet again before he could get to close. Riku refocused his efforts on Leon.

 

The older brunet couldn’t evade most of keyblade wielder’s quick attacks, but did manage to deflect them enough that they wouldn’t be too damaging. Sooner than Riku realized, his stamina was starting to fade a bit, and he was put back on the defensive. He retreated as he guarded against Leon’s attacks and soon he was backed up against Sora again. 

 

Cloud and Leon backed off slightly, clearly getting ready for some big attack. Sora reached over and grabbed Riku’s hand. “Hey, I’ve got an idea,” the brunette whispered, and Riku nodded to show he was listening. Sora quickly whispered his plan. 

 

Leon and Cloud both came in rushing and just as they were about to hit, a barrier of energy burst forth from Sora’s blade as he shouted “Reflect!” The energy from the barrier and their own hard strikes caused Cloud and Leon to bounce to the ground, landing hard on their feet. 

 

Before the older men could recover, Sora and Riku lined their keyblades up together, the blades forming one long sword with two hilts. Moving flawlessly together, Sora and Riku swung the blade, each strike a perfect push and pull of strength. 

 

Cloud and Leon tried to fend off the attack, eventually dodging to different parts of the field, both breathing heavily. Sora went after Leon while Riku attacked Cloud head on. 

 

They fought like that for a while, each going after their separate opponents. Then Riku heard Sora shout “Reflect” and saw that one of Leon’s projectiles had bounced off of Sora’s barrier, and was now heading straight for him.

 

Cloud used Riku’s distraction to try and land a final blow. Thinking quickly, Riku dodged back a few steps and cast a dark barrier, angling it slightly. 

 

The projectile bounced off of the barrier and headed for Cloud instead. The blond was still in mid-strike and couldn’t change his momentum. The ball of energy hit him straight on and pushed him back towards Leon. 

 

The two older swordsmen collided back to back with a resounding ‘thump!’ and landed in a sprawled heap. 

 

Riku was still breathing heavily from the match and one glance over at Sora showed that he was too. Cautiously they made their way over to the older men, who still had not gotten back onto their feet.

 

“Ok... they make a good team,” Cloud muttered dryly. Leon just responded with an unenthused grunt. 

 

“Of course we do!” Sora stated jumping in the air as it became clear Cloud and Leon were conceding the match. “No one can beat Sora and Riku!” 

 

Riku chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend’s head fondly, Sora laughing while trying to fight him off. 

 

Cloud grinned and got off of Leon, flinching slightly but otherwise staying quiet as the numerous bruises and cuts made themselves known. 

 

Riku watched as Sora frowned at the flinch and hurriedly dug through his pockets for a potion or two. Riku grinned and cast a heal spell over Sora. 

 

Sora blinked for a bit at the flower above his head before blushing. “Oh, yeah... magic.” Then he cast a heal spell over all of them and Riku instantly felt his aches fading away. 

 

Cloud nodded in gratitude and got up, offering a hand to Leon to help him as well. Leon took the hand without comment, and the two older men had a silent conversation with their eyes before Leon sighed and averted his eyes first. 

 

“Come on, we still got some time before dinner. Maybe you two can help us move some of those rocks out of the way at the castle,” Leon stated, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Sora and Riku nodded in agreement and followed the two older men back through the ravine trail and then through the pathway that led to the castle. Sora eagerly asked Leon questions about reconstruction, and about his digital friend Tron that, if Riku understood correctly, lived in Ansem’s computer. Sora was visibly disappointed that he would not be able to see his friend on this trip, due to the debris in front of the door, but brightened when Leon mentioned that he hoped to have the castle back in shape by the time Sora returned. 

 

Once at the castle, Riku and Sora worked to move some of the smaller rocks and debris out of the way while Leon and Cloud tackled the heavier stuff. 

 

The afternoon passed by quickly and soon all four of them were back at Merlin’s house cleaning up for dinner. Unlike lunch, dinner was a much simpler affair, mostly because Yuffie and Cid made it. They simply paired toasted sandwiches with another bowl of soup. 

 

After dinner, Sora seemed to remember the ice cream Riku had hidden away earlier and he excitedly pulled it out and dished some up for everyone. Riku ate his slowly, the strange but delicious flavor bringing back memories of when he used to watch Roxas and Axel on their trips to Twilight Town. 

 

Riku leaned against the side of the couch he was sitting on, Sora next to him, sandwiched between Riku and Kairi. The silver haired chuckled lightly when Kairi finished her ice cream, shivered, and curled into Sora. In turn, Sora shivered after finishing his own ice cream and leaned into Riku. Riku sighed and wrapped an arm around both of them as best he could. Sora sighed and snuggled closer, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. 

 

“Don’t go to sleep, we need to go on patrol in an hour,” Riku said, giving his boyfriend’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Then I can sleep for an hour,” Sora replied, yawning right after his statement. Kairi was already snoring softly from her spot against Sora’s shoulder. Apparently spending the afternoon gardening with Aerith had taken a lot out of her. 

 

Riku smiled at them and ran his hands through Sora’s hair gently. Soon enough, the brunet’s snores joined Kairi’s.

 

“Well, aren’t you two just cute?” a voice said, tone slightly sarcastic but not mocking. 

 

Riku glanced up to see Cid, the one member of the committee he didn’t know too much about. “Problem?”

 

“Nope,” the older man muttered, reaching past Riku to the newspaper lying folded across the couch. “You’re both men; you can take care of yourselves.” He winked then, “I’d watch out for Leon and Cloud though. I’m pretty sure if Sora came in crying over you again, you’d better be already dead.” 

 

“Noted,” Riku muttered. 

 

Cid huffed out a laugh and went to sit in one of the chairs across from the couch. 

 

Riku dozed lightly for an hour, hand still buried in Sora’s chocolate locks. He woke to Sora’s gentle shaking, saying that they had to go out on watch. Kairi was up as well, reading a spell book she had leant from Aerith. 

 

Leon handed them a map before they went out the door. “The town’s changed a bit since you were last here. It’s been pretty quiet lately, so hopefully you won’t run into problems. Cid and Yuffie have the shift right after yours, so you can be back here at midnight.”

 

“Visit Tifa at her bar while you’re out,” Cloud added. “She wants to say hello before you leave.”

 

Sora nodded and took the map. Together, he and Riku stepped out of the house, the door closing softly behind them. 

 

They visited the marketplace first, taking note of the shopkeepers just closing up or the ones who had already left for the day. Sora waved at the few he knew, and talked a bit with the triplet ducks Huey, Dewey and Louie. Riku took his hand and led him further into town before Sora spent the whole night talking.

 

“Is Tifa’s bar on the map?” Sora asked, still waving goodbye to the ducks. 

 

“Yeah, should be just up ahead.”

 

“This place has come a long way since I’ve been here,” Sora commented, looking down every alleyway and street.

 

“It’s really come a long way since I was last here.” Riku’s words were quiet, but Sora still caught them. 

 

“You never came here during the year I was sleeping?”

 

“Never had a reason to... and afterwards, the King didn’t think it’d be a good idea.” 

 

“Why? Cause you and Leon would have gotten into a glaring match and never get any work done?” Sora asked jokingly.

 

“Sora...” Riku trailed off. 

 

Sora sobered up, his grin fading. “Oh... you mean because you looked like... Yeah... I can see that.” He squeezed Riku’s hand, which he still held in his own. “That doesn’t matter. You’re here now. And even better, you’re here with me!” 

 

“Right,” Riku nodded and squeezed back. “I’m glad I got to see it with you.”

 

“Me too,” Sora grinned, then his eyes lit up at the sight of a neon sign. “Hey! That must be it! Come on!” He dragged the silver haired teen over to the bright lights and through the door of the bar. 

 

“Tifa!” Sora shouted as he entered. 

 

“We don’t serve minors here!” a female voice shouted back. “Leon would kill me! Come back when you got the proper ID!” 

 

“Aw c’mon!” Sora whined. “Cloud’s the one who sent us.” 

 

“Spike sent you?” A tall brunette woman emerged from the back, carrying two crates of beer. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sora. “Hey!” She quickly sat down the box and went to hug Sora. “How have you been?! Cloud said you were coming to town, but he didn’t say when! I’ve been so busy here, I haven’t had time to go to Merlin’s!”

 

Sora laughed and struggled in her tight hold. “We came in yesterday, and Riku and I will be leaving tomorrow. King Mickey has summoned us for some kind of mission.”

 

“Huh? Riku?” The woman then noticed the silver haired teen, who remained awkwardly standing in the corner while the two friends greeted each other. 

 

“Oh yeah!” Sora reached over and grabbed Riku’s hand. “This is Riku. I was searching for him for a long time! And now he’s here!” 

 

“Uh huh.” Tifa glanced between their clasped hands and blushing faces. “I see. Well, if you want, I can get you something to drink. Not beer because 1) I assume you are on patrol and Leon would kill me and 2) You’re both still minors and Leon would kill me. I’d rather not get killed by Leon...” 

 

Sora laughed, “I’ll just have a water then.”

 

“Same.” Riku agreed. 

 

They stood while drinking their iced water, and Tifa chatted with Sora about the restoration committee and her bar. Riku had just drained his glass and Sora finished the story of how they defeated Xemnas when Tifa spoke again. 

 

“Hey, Sora. Can you go in the back and grab me another case of this beer. It’s near the exit door, and my arms are tired.” She pointed to the two cases she had put away while they were talking. 

 

“Sure!” Sora chirped, eagerly running to the back of the bar. “Just one?”

 

Tifa nodded and the brunet was off. Then the woman turned to Riku and the taller man swallowed dryly at the dangerous look in her eye.

 

“Look, I’ll be straight with you,” Tifa started, her voice low as to not allow Sora to overhear. “Sora’s a good kid, and he really helped me out when I first came here. And I know Cloud sees him as some sort of innocent little brother. So, I’m sure I only have to say this once. You break his heart, I’ll break you,” She grinned then her eyes crinkling with sincerity. “We clear?”

 

“Y-Yes, Ma’am!” Riku stammered out. 

 

“Hey, Tifa? I didn’t see another case back there!” Sora called as he came back to the front. “Are you sure?”

 

“Oh? That’s ok then. I must have gotten them all and didn’t realize it!” Tifa smiled at him. “Thank you for going back there though.”

 

“No problem!” Sora grinned back, then looked at Riku. “Riku, you ok? You look a little pale.” He felt Riku’s forehead. “We can go back if you’re getting sick.”

 

Riku shook his head. “Nah, it’s ok. I’m sure I’ll be fine once we go back out there.”

 

Sora nodded, “Ok then!” He turned to the brunette woman. “Bye Tifa! I’ll be sure to drop by next time I’m here!”

 

“You’ll get a free drink once you’re over the drinking age!” Tifa called back, waving goodbye. 

 

Sora laughed as the door closed behind them. “I forgot how funny she is, but pretty dangerous too. She’s the one who took out a whole bunch of heartless barehanded.”

 

“Yep. I can see that,” Riku muttered, still a little shaken. 

 

“Hey, are you sure you’re ok? I mean it, we can turn around right now and-”

 

“I’m not sick,” Riku batted Sora’s concerned hands away. “I’m just... perplexed.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Everytime I think I know everything about you, you go changing on me. It’s always good, but it’ll take me awhile to get used to it.” Riku leaned against a wall that looked over the lower town area. 

 

“...that’s the second time you’ve said I’ve changed. I think I deserve to know how I’ve changed,” Sora stated as he sat on the wall beside Riku. 

 

“It’s good, I promise.” Riku reassured, but Sora remained quiet in a way that Riku knew he was waiting for an answer.

 

“...Fine,” Riku began, “Ever since we were young, I always kept a list of facts about you in my head, so I wouldn’t forget anything. Some things changed as we got older, like your favorite color and food... but the top five always remained the same since we were 8 years old.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“One - I’m your best friend, Two - I was stronger, faster and wiser than you, Three - You were the most dense person on the islands, Four - You were in love with Kairi,” Riku paused at that last one, but Sora didn’t say anything. “After... well... after I turned into a giant jerk and ruined everything. All those facts changed.”

 

“You didn’t ruin everything,” Sora protested, but Riku silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips, wanting to get it all out now that he started. 

 

“For a while, I didn’t see how I could be your best friend. I couldn’t even be a good friend, with the way I treated you and mocked you... I’m sorry for that.” 

 

Sora opened his mouth again, but closed it at Riku’s look and just listened. 

 

“Then it turns out that you were always the stronger one,” Riku continued. “At least in all the ways that mattered. And of course, it turns out that I had to have been the most dense person on the islands, maybe the whole universe for falling for Maleficent's tricks. Or for believing that I was doing something good.” Riku shook his head in disgust. “I was such a fool.” He shrugged in apology. “And... well... I still thought you were in love with Kairi and she loved you back...”

 

Sora grinned sheepishly, and kissed Riku on the cheek, urging him to continue. 

 

“And then... we went back to the islands, and it felt like it all changed again,” Riku smiled. “Now I get to be your best friend and your boyfriend. I think we’re pretty equal in strength and speed, while we both are learning was wisdom is. Kairi would say that we are both the most dense persons on the islands, probably in the whole universe. And...” Riku trailed off to look in Sora’s eyes. “You may love Kairi, but you are in love with me...” He said the last part slowly, questioning with his eyes what his heart was afraid to question out loud.

 

“Always,” Sora whispered, and sealed his lips against Riku’s, gloved hands fingering through silver hair. Riku’s arms wrapped around a thin waist and he smiled into the kiss. 

 

Sora’s tongue danced across Riku’s lower lip and the older Keyblade wielder obliged, parting his lips. Sora let out a delighted moan as Riku’s tongue caressed his and the kiss deepened. One of Riku’s hands cupped the back of Sora’s neck, searching for that perfect angle. 

 

All too soon, Riku broke the kiss, panting heavily. “I love you, too...” he breathed out. 

 

“Yeah... got that,” Sora grinned. “Why did we stop?”

 

“Cause we still have a job to do,” Riku stated, kissing Sora lightly on the forehead and then reluctantly pulling away.

 

“Dang it.” Sora sighed and hopped off the wall. 

 

They walked a bit further into town before Sora stopped again. “Wait... what was the fifth one?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The fifth fact. You said there were five.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Riku turned back and took Sora’s hand again. “Well... Five - you’re an orphan.”

 

“Oh, well, that hasn’t changed at all,” Sora grinned. 

 

Riku huffed, “You know... if you said that two days ago, I may have agreed with you. But...” He squeezed Sora’s hand and then moved so both hands were placed gently on the brunet’s shoulders. “I believe that in every world, all the people you’re heart has made connections with, you’ve become part of their family. And no more so than here. There are so many people here who look out for you, who care so much about your well being. Leon, Cloud, Aerith have become like your older siblings, or your parental figures. Yuffie acts like the sister you never had, and Tifa and Cid are like an aunt and uncle. No matter how you look at it, you’re not an orphan. You went and made your own family.” 

 

Sora’s misted over a bit, but the brunet smiled anyway, huffing out a laugh and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Don’t be silly, I’ve always had a family with you and Kairi. It just got bigger.” He choked out another laugh though and Riku pulled him into his arms, while the brunet teared up a little. 

 

“I know, I just like thinking I know everything there is to know about you. But you keep changing things on me,” he pulled away so he could see the brunet’s eyes. “I like that.”

 

Sora huffed and smiled and the tears kept slipping down his cheeks. “Riku...” The silver haired teen used his thumb to brush the tears away and snuck in a quick kiss or two. Sora backed away, but kept a tight hold on Riku’s hand. “Well, there is one thing that I know will never change.” He paused for a second. “Well... two things.”

 

“Oh... and what’s that?” 

 

“One - You’ll always be my best friend,” Sora interlaced their fingers and kissed Riku’s cheek. “And two, I will always like, _like_ , _like_ you.” 

 

This time, it was Riku’s turn to huff out a laugh and ignore the burning in his eyes as tears formed. “I will always like, _like_ , _like_ , _ **like**_ you, too.”

 

Sora chuckled and lightly batted Riku’s arm. “That wasn’t meant to be a challenge.”

 

“I can’t help it. I just love you more.” 

 

“Nuh uh!” Sora stuck out his tongue. “I love you more.” 

 

“What are we five?” Riku questioned. “Besides. I’ve known you longer, clearly that means I had more time to love you more.” He grinned at Sora’s face, both sets of eyes free of tears and worry free. Then he squeezed Sora’s hand one more time before running off.

 

“Stupid head! We’ve known each other for the same amount of time! That doesn’t even make any sense!” Sora chased after him, laughing. “Come on! Everyone knows I love you more.” 

 

Riku laughed in response. “C’mon Sora. We’ve still got a job to do.”

 

“Not till you admit that I love you more.”

 

“You don’t like it when I lie though.”

 

“Riku!” 

 

Their watch was uneventful, as the most noise was made the the two themselves as they ran through the streets. Eventually, they agreed to disagree. 

 

As the moon rose high, Sora declared that it was close enough to midnight to head back. Not a moment too soon either, as the brunet’s eyes drooped and he was slower on the way back. 

 

Riku grinned, though his own eyes kept closing more and he was holding back more yawns than Sora. 

 

Eventually, they made it back to Merlin’s house just as Cid and Yuffie were leaving. Bidding goodnight to the older duo, Sora and Riku ducked inside, intent on heading straight to bed.

 

They didn’t quite make it. Sora insisted on taking his shoes off before taking another step, and Riku joined him on the couch to do the same. As Riku was halfway through taking his second shoe off, he felt a heavy weight land on his side. Looking over, he found Sora sound asleep, one shoe off and the other unlaced. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Riku took off his other shoe and shook Sora. “Hey, wake up! You’re not in bed yet!”

 

Sora ignored him and continued sleeping. In fact, he only got more comfortable by swinging his legs up and snuggling further into Riku’s side.

 

“Sora! Bed is upstairs!”

 

“Can’t hear you... sleeping.”

 

“Sora!”

 

But it was no use. Sora was a dead weight when he wanted to be. Riku sighed and put his own, now shoe-less feet on the couch, turning to make Sora more comfortable against his chest and leant back against the pillow. “We’re just resting here for five minutes.”

 

Sora let out a tired laugh and Riku felt his smile against the fabric of his shirt. “Whatever you say Riku.”

 

Riku stroked his fingers through Sora’s hair, getting lost in thought but not thinking of anything in particular. He closed his eyes, intent on only resting them for a moment...

 

He woke when he felt Sora shuffle against him, and he cautiously opened his eyes to find stormy grey ones staring back at him, a blanket held in battle worn hands. 

 

“It’s getting cold,” Leon huffed out, his voice gruff in an effort to remain quiet. Sora continued to snore on Riku’s chest, a trail of drool puddling on his shirt. Riku smiled down fondly and shifted slightly so Sora’s mouth closed and the drool stopped for the moment. 

 

“Thank you,” Riku whispered back to Leon, who finished tucking the edges of the blanket around them.

 

Leon shrugged and placed a gentle hand on Sora’s head, patting the spikes down gently. After hesitating a moment, he did the same to Riku. The silver haired teen felt that he had just gained Leon’s approval in some way. 

 

But... that was too difficult to think about while half asleep and he closed his eyes again, his grip on Sora tightening slightly as he slipped back into slumber. 

 

Before he drifted off completely, he thought he heard Cloud’s voice whisper near the stairway.

 

“He and Sora can protect each other.”

 

“I know,” Leon’s gruff voice answered. “I just don’t want Sora to get hurt like that again.”

 

“And like Riku said, he’ll be there to heal the hurt. We all will... just like when you and Aerith and Tifa helped heal my hurt.”

 

There was a soft sound, and then the unmistakable smack of lips parting. “I know...”

 

“Hmm...” 

 

They were silent for a moment before there were heavy thuds leading up the stairs. And Riku was once again left in silence and he drifted peacefully back into slumber.

 

He woke the next morning, well rested except for the crick in his neck. Kairi giggled at him all morning when he tried to work it out and he glared at her. 

 

Sora was as happy as he could be, bouncing around the breakfast table and stealing food from wherever he could. 

 

“Excited?” Leon asked dryly, stealing his bacon away before Sora could devour it. 

 

“Yep!” Sora instead tried stealing a piece from Cloud’s plate, but after a steely eyed glare, he backed off, instead taking his seat next to Riku. 

 

“I would not be looking forward to sitting next to that inside a gummi ship for a the next few hours.” Leon murmured quietly to Riku.

 

“Eh... he’ll tire himself out dodging asteroids.” Riku whispered back. 

 

They finished breakfast quickly and all of them headed out to where Sora parked the gummi ship. 

 

“Keep an eye out for whatever is out there,” Cloud said, patting Sora on the shoulder. “I’m sure there are still a few heartless and nobodies lingering around.”

 

“Right!” Sora grinned. “Don’t worry, we can take them!”

 

Leon smirked. “Both of you watch out for each other.”

 

Riku nodded in assent. “I will.” 

 

Kairi grinned, “You two better come back! I’ll need that lucky charm again!”

 

Sora smiled and took out the charm. “Considering it’s brought me the most luck, shouldn’t it be my lucky charm?”

 

Kairi stuck out her tongue and Riku patted Sora’s head.

 

“Oops, now you’ve gone and cursed the luck, Sora. We’re now doomed,” Riku stated, turning to climb into the gummi ship.

 

“No I didn’t! That’s not how it works... right, Riku? Riku!” Sora growled and put the charm away, quickly climbing in beside Riku. 

 

Riku waved from the window, and everyone waved back, including Leon. Sora waved with both arms and then took a seat at the controls. The gummi shipped rose in the air, and Riku continued to wave until he could no longer see those on the ground. 

 

“I think they can be your family now too,” Sora said, reaching over to squeeze Riku’s hand gently before turning back to the controls.

 

“Yeah... I guess,” Riku leaned back into his seat intent on enjoying a somewhat relaxing ride. 

 

(“So,” Riku asked, about halfway through an asteroid belt. “How long have Leon and Cloud been a couple?”

 

“Leon and Cloud are a what?!”)

 

\--- 

 

Of course, it wasn’t until much, much later that Riku realized he had somehow forgot Sora’s other overprotective best friends. Goofy and Mickey took the news of them dating well, only chuckling softly, as if they knew it was only a matter of time. 

 

Donald... not so much.

 

The duck claimed the thundaga spell was just an accident, a surprise release of magic after such a shock, or some such nonsense. He did apologize afterwards, somewhat. Especially when Riku’s hair stopped smoldering. 

 

It was much much later than that, as Sora was gently clipping the burn remains of Riku’s hair off that the silver haired teen wondered if Sora had ever kept a list of facts about Riku and whether or not they have changed over the years. When he asks Sora about it, the brunet just grins and says, “You change more than your hairstyle. I’ve learned to stop keeping track and just let you be you. That’s the best you I love.” 

 

Riku smiled back at Sora through the mirror, his eyes not hidden by long bangs, and his shoulders feeling free of the weight that used to drag around them. 

 

He decided he loved Sora being Sora best too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment if you like it. Or if I left in a really large glaring error. 
> 
> I like practicing writing this idea of first meetings and interactions within the Kingdom Hearts Universe, as well as writing out my headcannons. I have written a few more drabbles and headcannons I may post later.


End file.
